The Forgotten Girl
by Sophie127
Summary: Who was the District 10 girl in the 74th annual Hunger Games and how did she really feel about her fate? Set of poems (no longer considered a song fic due to comments about supposed guidelines but please note that there is a suggested insturmental track listed with each chapter/poem to enhance your reading pleasure)
1. Pre-Reaping

**Pre – Reaping (Ballet Allegro)**

I see this future

It's of you and me

Falling deeper in love and living free

Life will be for you and me

That's my big dream

We'll be the perfect couple and have stories of how we came to be

You'll keep looking at me with love in your eyes,

This girl's first love

This girl's first kiss

This girl's first time with feelings like this

So let's get this nightmare done, so we can get back to love

Life's been too good for either of us to have to leave

Our love will keep us strong, protect us from the shadow

Our love will keep us here

Tomorrow we'll both laugh

at how silly our fears seem.

You'll always be here with me

Life may not be grand

but with you here I think

that it's one that I can live happily.

We have ages ahead

just waiting to be lived

together, just you and me.

Today may be the end of someone else's big dream

But it's not going to be the end of you and me

We're going to be

Ok, safe and free

So let them all see

Life's for you and me

You and me

A/n: I don't know why this came to mind. First, I am not a singer/song writer. But I got this new cd, Ballet Music: Music for Classical Dance and Ballet Class Etudes by Ballet L'ecole. Long story short, I just watched the training scene and this girl from district 10 stuck out to me as really young so here we are. I hope it all makes sense. This is written to Ballet Allegro. As one final thing, I'm a probably a bit different than other authors in the way that I refuse to whore myself out for reviews. Please, if all you're going to say is "Its great! I love it! Keep going!" or "It sucks! Who told you can write? Go fall off the face of the earth!" save us both the 30 seconds it takes you to write it and me to read it, and don't waste either of our time. The review system is place for you to tell me why you liked what you read or tell me what could be changed to make it better. I do enjoy reviews, but only if they have a point to them. I want to know what you think and will take any help I can get. Now that I'm through being what a bunch of you would describe as a jerk, enjoy! ~Sophie


	2. The Reaping

**The Reaping (Imperial Ballet)**

Who did they call?

Surely not me

Why do I hear you cry?

We have our dream

We said we stay safe and free, not me, surely not me

It really was me

I can't feel anything

My body feels so numb

It surely can't be me

How could I live

I'm weak

I'm needed here

This wasn't

Meant to be

Does matter Daddy only has me?

Does matter that we were meant to be?

This wasn't meant to be

The crowd stares up at me

I know what they think

Who is this girl?

She won't live

She can only dream

Lost to us

Lost to her dream

A/n: So, same deal, still written to that cd (new piece is Imperial Ballet). Are these notes really necessary?


	3. Saying Goodbye to Family

**Saying Goodbye to Family (Bella's Lullaby)**

For being my rock in the storm,

I have so much to thank you for.

For teaching me how a man ought to be

And tucking me in every night

Don't you cry, Daddy

I will always be

Your little girl

And the thought of you

Is what carries me through

tonight

I know things are looking dark ahead

And you can't be there to catch me when I fall

But know that I will always be watching over you

And remember that I love you so

Don't you cry, Daddy

I will always be

Your little girl

And know that I

Will be alright

In the end

And if the last thing I see is the memory

of you coming home every night

And pulling me into a great big hug

Well, Daddy, that's just fine

I can't think of a better peace of mind to shield me come time

Don't you cry, Daddy

I will always be

In your heart


	4. On the Train

**On the Train (Adagio)**

This is it

Here I go

On my way

To my fate

The train chugs

Taking me

To a place of fear, place of death

What can I do?

Can I live?

I'm moving forward to my destiny, my death

Its time

To give in

And be what they want

Another body, another loss

Cause I'm moving forward to my destiny

Just not sure what's that's going to be

Could I be the winner of this game?

No, not me


	5. Meeting the Team

**Meeting the Team (Scarborough Fair)**

Who are you to say you'll guide me?

Who are you to promise me this?

Who are you to say I'll win?

Can these people truly help me?

Can they save my skin?

Can they turn me from a cowgirl to queen?

Or is that too much of a dream?

You claim to have won the games yourself

Why do your eyes seem so distant?

Is the knowledge from your time strong enough

Or will I be like tributes lost?

Can these people help me?

Will they help me return to home?

You say although they're nothing I'd wear,

The crowds will see who I really am.

That these clothes will draw the sponsors like moths

But will my flame be strong enough?

You say you can spin me a tale

that will make them love me

Will tale mirror my own song?

Or will it hide the true me?

Can these people save me?

Will they help me see you again?

With these people stand by my side

Can I win?


	6. At the Tribute Parade

**At the Tribute Parade (Lyrical Adagio #2)**

When I was young

I remember the stories at night

About the princesses and their true love

They'd dress up in gowns

and wave to the crowds from carriages of gold and diamonds

Someone help me.

I'm in the wrong fairy tale

Instead of dresses I have jeans and cowgirl hats

And the crowds just aren't right.

They're supposed to love me

Not be cheering my death.

I'm supposed to have

My true love at my side

Instead there's this boy I barely know.

He won't even smile at me

We aren't in love

This is the wrong fairy tale

Won't someone save me?

The Evil Dragon speaks

It's too late

I'm stuck in the wrong fairy tale


	7. Seeing the Other Tributes

**Seeing the Other Tributes (Balance)**

One is here for another

One looks young and lost

I wonder if we could have been friends

One looks big and strong

Another serious and firm

All I can do is admire you for who you seem to be

I bet we could be friends in another world

If only that was meant to be

You all look like winners

I bet you'll all get twelves

Not a loser in sight

Why are all of you so strong looking, so fierce?

Why can't I be like you, be strong, not weak?

I wish we met a different way

I admire you, really

I bet you'll all give hell

Out there in that arena

Can I stand up to you?

I'll have to…

But I still wish we met a different way, not here

Away from here, as friends, not this bitter way

I have to be strong, but can I against you?

I can only admire you


	8. At Training

**At Training (Song for Pierina Legnani)**

I did it

Did someone see?

Maybe this could really work

Look at me

Don't you see?

Maybe this could really work

I gotta take this

one step at a time

Just gotta learn one skill at a time

I have a warrior's heart

And they're gonna see it

As long as I take it one skill at a time

I've got this on my side, you see

For with my big warrior's heart,

I have a maiden's dream that we'll be together again

Can't you just see?

If I can keep this heart

If I can keep this dream

If I can master just one skill at a time

There's no stopping me

I'm going to make it work

With My warrior's heart and my maiden's dream

My love will keep me strong

I won't give in to the lack of heart

I've got someone waiting for me at the end of the night

My maiden's dream to guide me

My warrior's heart to propel me

Maybe this could really work, you'll see


End file.
